il veut tous vous tuer
by mailaka
Summary: aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée comme les autre... aujourd'hui il veut sortir... vous tuer et ce venger. Aujourd'hui tout bascule et je n'y peut rien... j'ai peur d'être faible, de le laissez vous tuer. Aidez-moi. fic un peut OOC avec peut-être du yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Salut! Ça fait comment dire... TRÈS longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fic alors... dite-moi TOUT! ce qui cloche avec. ah! aussi! euh... normalement il n'est pas senser avoir des chapitres pour cette fic alors... j'arrête souvent a des moment ou l'on veut savoir la suite. Mais pour moi sa s'arrenge si vous voulez la connaitre lol.

Bonne lecture les enfants!

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience!

Ok Tout d'abort,j'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitre il y as presque deux ans. Et donc après ces 2 chapitre, le style d'écriture vas changer. Vous allez voir. je me suis grandement amélioré! :) Aussi, personnelement,je touve mes deux premiers chapitre assé... en fait, pas assé précis,vous comprener?

En tout cas, bonne lecture et j'attend des reviews! C'est comme ça que je peus m'ammélioré! :D

P .O.V. Naruto

Je me réveille comme à tous les matins, sans mon cadrant,… en fait j'en ai même pas, il est déjà dans mon cerveau. Ce matin est exactement pareil aux autres ou… peut-être pas. J'ai un BIG mal de tête. Outch, étrange. Je crois que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Et bien oui, Kyubi à des bons côtés parfois, grâce a lui mon corps est toujours en parfaite santé. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma salle de bain. Le reflet de mon miroir me fait voir en piteux état. Une bonne douche froide devrait me remettre en forme et me réveiller! En sortant de la douche je suis totalement réveiller et à jours, mise à par le mal de tête qui à décider d'en faire à sa tête et de rester. Alors je prend un cachet et prépare mon petit déjeuner! Hmmm! Des bon ramen! J'ouvre les rideau, il fait plutôt claire je trouve. Je regarde l'horloge pendue proche de la porte et il est… QUOI! 10 H! mais je suis en retard de plus d'une heure! tant pis pour les ramens, je boit mon lait, je prend mon sac et mon étuis a shuriken et je part à la course. J'ai rendez-vous sur le pont avec la team 7, une nouvelle mission va nous être attribué. Arg… Ma tête. Je crois que je vais ralentir un peu. Non mais, nom d'un chien que sa fait mal! C'est quand que mes cachets feront effet à la fin! J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est dans ma tête. C'est donc en marchant que je rejoint Sakura et Sasuke. Kakashi n'est toujours pas la et je pence pas que ça changera, malheureusement.

Moi : saaluuuuut!

Ouille ma tête! Je méforce de ne pas réagir pour ne pas les inquiétés.

Saku/Sasu : salut.

Depuis que Sasuke est revenue à Konoha l'année dernière, il est un peu plus euh… comment dire… parlant. C'est bien mais les seules chose dépasse ces lèvres sont ces habituels « dobe* » ou « usuratonkachi* » et ces « teme* ». Même qu'aujourd'hui je me demande s'il ne faut pas inscrire cette date dans le calendrier! Il m'a dit « salut » ! Il m'as dit quelque chose de polie! WOW! Je m'assis par terre accoté à la rambarde et je ferme les yeux pour relaxer un peu. Ahhh que ça fait du bien.

Sakura : hé Naruto? Ça va?

Je lève la tête et fait un des mes sourires dont j'ai le secret.

Moi : bien sur et toi?

Saku : moi oui mais toi… tu est sur? Tu es calme et en plus tu es en retard et tu ne t'en es même pas inquiété!

Elle a l'aire à s'inquiété pour moi la pauvre.

Moi : merci de t'inquiété mais oui, sa va. Je suis juste fatiguer, j'ai mal dormit cette nuit.

Saku : ok.

POUF!

Je ferme les yeux un court instant à cause du bruit dure qui vient à la rencontre de mes oreilles mais les rouvre vite pour pas me faire remarquer.

Kaka : Yo les jeunes!

Saku : 1H30 DE RETAR!

Tous ce retourne vers moi. Merde la discrétion avec moi ça marche pas. Mais pourtant je n'ai rien fait?

Saku : euh… tu est sure que sa va? Tu n'as même pas crié.

À c'est sa le problème, ... justement j'ai rien fait.

Moi : je te l'ai dit tantôt, je suis juste fatigué.

Kaka : Bon, la mission d'aujourd'hui est de remplacer l'équipe de surveillance des alentours du village.

Tous+moi : ok

Kaka : ikuso! *

Nous partons alors en direction de la forêt en courant. Nous quittons le chemin pour aller dans les arbres. Nous circulons de branches en branches rapidement. Je crois que ma tête va exploser pendant que touts mes membres s'engourdissent. Tant pis, j'ai déjà endurer pire. Je me place en arrière pour ne pas me faire remarquer. C'est moi ou ils font exprès pour aller vite! Sakura s'approche de Kakashi-sensei et lui demande de ralentir. Je ne suis toujours pas doué pour la discrétion moi. Merci Sakura. Kakashi me regarde un instant avec un œil inquiet et je le rassure avec un big smile qui justement a été dure à mettre sur mon visage. Étant rassuré, il retourne à son observation des lieux. Je sent que le sceau de kyubi me brûle… se n'est pas normale. La douleur dans ma tête augmente encore. J'ai mal. Je m'arrête et prend ma tête entre mes mains en serrant fort. Mais douleur ne ce soulage pas. Je me sens tombé en bas mais deux bras me rattrapent.

Saku : naruto!

J'essaie de lui répondre mes j'en suis incapable, seule un gémissement sort de ma bouche. Sasuke me prend dans ces bras et me dépose à terre sur le bort du tronc d'arbre. J'y comprends plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Sakura fait passer ces main illuminer d'un vert brillant et que mes yeux ne supporte pas sur moi. Je ferme les yeux en espérant arranger les choses.

Saku : il fait beaucoup de fièvre, il faut l'amener à l'hôpital tout de suite!

Je sens que quelqu'un me prend dans ces bras. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, tout est flou. Je n'ose même pas ouvrir les yeux. Les sons se confondent de plus en plus et je me sens partir vers l'inconscience. La douleur s'estompe et je n'entends plus rien… aidez-moi…

PLOUC!

… : mouahahAHAHAHAHAH!

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je me suis retrouvé devant la cage de Kyubi. Mais pourquoi? Habituellement c'est seulement durant mes combats ou quand je suis en colère… pourtant je ne le suis pas.

Moi : qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Kyu : qu'est-ce que tu dirais si sakura mourrait? Si Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, le vieux pervers et tout mourrais?

C'est quoi cette question! C'est quoi sont problème! Ça n'arrivera même pas!

Kyu : AHAHAH! Moi j'en rêve!

Pourquoi il dit ça?... Il commence à m'inquiéter.

Moi : Pourquoi?

Kyu : de quoi?

Moi : Pourquoi me demande tu ça?

Kyu : tu comprendra, maintenant, au, re, voir!

Tout s'éteint autour de moi…

Dobe : imbécile ( se prononce dobé)

Usuratonkachi : imbécile ( se prononce ouzouratonnkachi)

Teme : enfoiré ( Se prononce témé)

Ikuso : allons y ou suivez moi


	2. Chapter 2

Boujour à tous!!! Je sais, je sais! j'ai été longue! Mais sachez que malheureusement je n'irai pas plus vite! Bon pour tout vous dire, J'avais penser faire un chapitre un peu ( beaucoup) plus long mais... j'ai décidé de couper là. encore une fois --- je suis cruelle!!! MOUHAHAHA!! XD

Bon, dites-moi mes défaut, mes qualités et tout le tralala! S'il-vous-plait!! des reviews ne fait pas de mal non? en plus sa me donne envie de continuer quand j'en lie!!

merci à:

**Gabie-chan **: pour le premier review!!!!

** tenshihouou** : pour le deuxième lol

**Ano Nym: **et bien oui y'a une suite comme tu peut le voir XD! merci pour le com's XD

et à

**saroura92 : **Merci! sa ma faite plaisir de recevoir tes petits com'Zz!

Sur ce, bonne lecture les enfants!

* * *

P.O.V. Naruto

Je sens que je me réveille. J'entends le ' bip' continuel de l'appareil qui est à côté de moi. C'est énervant. Mes membres sont engourdit par une fatigue qui ne m'est pas habituel. Je doit être à l'hôpital… oui c'est sûrement ça. Il y a des voix dans la pièce. Je devine facilement Sakura, il y a Kakashi aussi qui répond parfois. Leurs voix sont calmes, ils ne veulent peut-être pas me réveiller. J'ouvre mes yeux mais les referme tout de suite, j'y suis allé trop vite et la lumière est assez forte. J'entends quelqu'un qui ferme les rideaux. Je peux enfin rouvrir mes yeux. Il y a aussi Sasuke sur le bord de la fenêtre. Peut-être est-ce lui qui les a ouvert? En tout cas je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas important.

Saku : Kakashi, vas prévenir Tsunade qu'il se réveil s'il te plait.

Kaka : ouais.

Saku : ça va?

Moi : o.. oui

Il m'est dure de parler car j'ai la gorge sèche et ça fait un peu mal quand je parle. Le comprenant, Sakura me tend un verre d'eau… Je crois que je suis trop faible pour le prendre sans en reverser. Elle m'aide donc à le boire.

Moi : merci..

Saku : Tsunade va arriver bientôt. Si tu veux quelque chose dis le moi.

Elle met sa main sur mon front. Elle est douce.

Saku : tu fais encore un peu de fièvre, repose toi.

Je fais oui de la tête et referme les yeux… Je suis tellement fatiguer… Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça. Mais il faut bien une première fois à tout non? Ils ne parle plus dans la chambre, sont t'ils si inquiet? Ont-ils raison de s'inquiéter? Je suis sure de rien. Il faudra attendre obaa-chan pour ça. Ça me fait bizarre d'être regarder comme ça, moi avais fais tellement d'effort dans le passer pour que l'on me regarde. Un seul bon regard me faisait mettre un sourire sur mon visage durant toute la journée. Fallais t'il absolument que je soit malade pour qu'on me voie? Y'a Tsunade qui entre, je vais maintenant pourvoir s'avoir ce qui ce passe.

Tsu : sortez tous d'ici. Je dois lui parler seul à seul.

Le ton quelle à utiliser… il étais dure. Dois-je m'en inquiéter? Je l'interroge du regard pendant que les autres sorte.

Tsu : Je t'ai examiné pendant que tu étais inconscient. Et il ce trouve que ton sceau de kyubi s'affaibli. Tranquillement, mais tout de même assez grave. En plus, le chakra de Kyubi circule de plus en plus dans tes veines. C'est ça qui fait que va te fatiguer de plus en plus facilement…

Moi : Combien de temps?

Tsu : aucune idée. On y travail.

Moi : hn…

Ok… Je m'en fout la… je veut juste dormir un peu.

Tsu : Hé? Naruto!?... Regarde moi!

Moi : …?

*Alors gamin! À tu comprit ma question de tout à l'heure!? Maintenant que tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive!... Ahh? Que dit tu? …Tu ne t'en rappel plus! Alors je vais me répété, aimerais tu raser Konoha no Baita? Quoi? J'ai rien entendu!... Tu veux avoir les explications en image! Mais fallais le dire plus tôt voyons!* Kyubi m'envoie des images… Non! Je ne veux pas voir ça! Je me voie entre Sakura et Sasuke, et tout d'un coup, je prend leurs gorges et arrache leurs trachées… ou encore, Je suis avec Tsunade et je lui devisse carrément sa tête avec un bruit de craquement d'os, je fini par l'arracher…* C'est plaisant non?. Je vais faire payer à ce foutu village de m'avoir enfermé en toi! Ils vont tous mourir dans d'atroce souffrance!! MOUWAHAHAHAHA!!! Et je vais te faire plaisir aussi… tu va TOUT voir!!! Puisque que c'est toi qui va TOUT faire!!!* Il m'envoie d'autre image tout aussi éceurante que les précédentes. Mes amis, ma 'famille', tous le monde meurt autour de moi.

J'ai peur.

… : to… naru… Narutooo!!

Je reviens dans la réalité. Les 'bip' de l'appareil à côté de moi vont vite, très vire. Je pleur sans pouvoir m'arrêter, mes joue mon cou et bientôt mon torse est tremper de mes larmes. Je respire mal. J'hâle sans arrêt. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle mais j'en suis incapable. Tsunade me tiens par les épaule et me regarde, inquiète. La team 7 entre à la course dans ma chambre.

Tsuna : N'approchez pas!

Ils me regardent. On dirait qu'ils on peur pour moi. Le regard de Sakura passe de moi au moniteur. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe merde!? Kyubi m'envoie d'autres images… non pitié…

Tsuna : Naruto..! respire! Prend une grande respiration et calme toi!

J'essaie et m'étouffe presque en le fessant. Elle m'oblige à me coucher, penche ma tête vers l'arrière et demande à Shizune de l'aider. Le décor commence à devenir flou, sûrement à cause de mon manque d'aire… Tsunade m'ouvre la bouche et m'insère un tube dans la gorge… tout deviens noir cette fois… je dois être inconscient... ouais, ça doit être ça.

P.O.V. Normal.

Tsuna : Kakashi, il faut qu'on parle.

Kaka : bien.

Sasuke : euh… peut-on au moins savoir ce qui ce passe?

Tsuna : Et bien euh… c'est assez délicat et je ne pense pas que Naruto va vouloir que vous le sachiez, de plus c'est un secret classer S.

Saku : On s'inquiète nous! On veut le savoir!

Tsuna : ok… Tous dans mon bureau.

Un fois rendu dans son bureau, Tsunade ce laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle regarda quelque instant le mont hokage par la fenêtre avant de ce tournée vers Kakashi.

Tsuna : Kakashi, il faut le mettre sous surveillance rapprocher. Par toi en préférence. Fais quelque réplique du parchemin de scellement. On en aura sûrement de besoin. Reste attentif à toute ces faiblesses et trucs louches. Je ne voudrais pas que le gamin perde le contrôle. Tu sais ce qu'il ce passerait, non?

Kaka : Je n'ose pas trop l'imaginer.

Tsuna : Alors reste concentrer. Je vais t'envoyer Yamato, Naruto a toujours son collier alors, il sera capable de t'aider.

Kaka : bien, j'y vais tout de suite.

Lorsque Kakashi fut sorti, Sakura et Sasuke n'y comprenaient rien. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Qu'il y a-t-il de spécial chez lui mettre autant de panique chez l'hokage elle-même? C'est ce qu'ils se posaient comme question.

Tsuna : bien… à vous maintenant. Je veut que vous me fassiez une promesse. Mais avant, je vais vous dire que si jamais, vous en parler, vous allez écoper une peine très sévère. C'est un secret de classe S. Vous comprenez?

Saku/Sasu : Hai…

Tsuna : promettez-moi maintenant que vous ne divulguerez rien.

Saku : Je le promets.

Sasu : Hn

Tsuna : … je veut entendre ' je le promet' de ta part Uchiwa, Sinon je ne dit rien…

Sasu : … Je le promets…

* * *

Et bien voilà, c'est tout pour le deuxième!!

à venir: un super Bad Trip avec Kakashi XD j'ai voulu imaginer un peu ce qui pourrais bien ce passer dans sa tête. C'est vrais non? On sais jamais ce qu'il pense! alors je me suis permit de l'imaginer! vous aller voir! je l'ai fait hyper sérieux!! ( naaaaa! je suis sarcastique la!) XD

à la prochaine les enfants!


	3. Chapter 3

sasuke: ... je le promet...

Tsunade resta pensive quelques instant, se demandant comment allait-elle leur dire ce que le blond avais en lui. Devait-elle être directe ou plus douce? Comme ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'être douce elle décida d'y aller droit au but.

Tsunade: Bien, pour comprendre ce qu'il ce passeil faut que je vous raconte tout depuis le début. Même si ça membète particulièrement d'en parler. Il vous faut savoir qu'il y a 16 ans, il y à eu une grande bataille ici à Konoha. Un combat opposant les ninjas de Konoha et Kyubi le démon renard. Vous penser surement que se démon n'existe même plus mais ce n'est pas le cas. Les écrits disent que Minato, l'hokage, l'avais tué en se sacrifiant. En vérité, il l'avais sellé dans son fils qui venais de naitre. Cette enfant, c'est Naruto. Depuis maintenant 16 ans, le sceaux qui retient se démon s'affaibli. Donc il faut le remplacer ou,si possible, le renforcer. Ça devient critique et il en souffre autant physiquement que mentalement. C'est ça qui ce passe. Maintenant parter pour que je puisse me mettre au travail.

Pour un instant, aucune réaction. On entendis Sakura se ''réveiller'' et on pu voir sur son visage le dégout. L'horreur d'avoir pu simplement approché Naruto, de lui avoir déjà parlé. Elle était planté la. Ne bougeais pas pendant quelque seconde. Il eu soudain un déclic dans sa tête et elle parti en courant. Tsunade su qu'elle n'aurait pas du leur dire. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas du. Naruto va lui en vouloir a mort.

Sasuke lui n'avais pas changé son comportement. Il mit ses mains dans ses poche et fit ce que l'hokage lui avait demandé de faire: sortir du bureau.

P.O.V Naruto

Mon esprit se débrouille tranquillement. Mes membres sont engourdit. Quelqu'un est en train d'écrire à côté de moi, je peut entendre le son agressant du frottement entre la plume et le papier. Encore pire que ça, le son continue et complètement artificiel, strident, et qui donne envie de frappé l'appareil. Le fameux son du moniteur. Je tourne la tête du côté opposé de la fenêtre et ouvre le yeux. C'est flou,mais je peut tout de même deviner Kakashi en train de lire sont habituel bouquin.

Moi: sen.. sensei..

Ma bouche est pâteuse. Et c'est dure d'articuler.

Kakashi: Tu est enfin réveillé. Veut-tu que je prévienne Tsunade?

Moi: non.. ça va.

Jeme met assis dans mon lit. Ma tête me semble lourde. J'entend despas dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvre sur Yamato.

Yamato: Salut Naruto! Déjà réveillé?

Moi: oui. Salut.. Pourquoi ètes-vous là?

Yamato: je vient aider Kakashi dans ces quelques sceaux. Il faut dire que se n'est pas vraiment son point fort. Etpuis, s'il y a un problème, je peut contrôler Kyubi avec ton colier.

Moi: ok.

Je prend le verre d'eau sur ma table de chevet et bois tout son contenue. J'ai faim, j'irais bien à Ichiraku moi. Mon ventre gargouille et Kakashi lêve son ooeil vers le ciel en se moquant ouvertement de moi. Il se lêve et sort dela chambre en disant: je revient, bye!

Moi: il va où?

Yamato: Aucune idée.

P.O.V Kakashi

Enfin! Houra! Ça fesait longtemps! non, une éternité! Je m'ennuyait tellement de toi!... Mon Icha Icha Paradise!Je sort mon trésort de ma poche et dévore les pages des yeux. Je me dirige vers le restaurant préféré de mon élève que j'ai nommé, atention attention: Naruto. Je m'assis au comptoir et je commande deux bols de rament au miso. Oh! j'avais jamais lu ça moi! J'aimerais bien essayer cette possition moi! Ça a l'air bien exitant.

...: Kakashi-sensei? Que faites-vous ici? Vous n'étiez pas en mission?

Kakashi: Nous avons été obligé de rentrer plus tot que prévus.

Kiba: ah. Ok. Au fait. Où est Naruto? j'aurait besoin de lui parler. Ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas discuté.

Kakashi: Je je sais pas où il pourrait être désolé.

Kiba: ok? alors les ramen sont pour qui?

Kakashi: Il sont pour Sakura et moi. Je vais la rejoindre àl'hopital.

Kiba: Bon d'accord. Si vous voyer Naruto vous lui direz bonjours de ma part.

Je prend les deux bols de ramen sur le comptoire et me dirige vers l'hôpital. Ahhhh non... Je peut même pas lire, j'ai les mains pleine! Est-ce qu'un bol peut tenir sur ma tête? ... ... ... Kool! ça tient! Donc bonjours chèr livre. Je le sort et commence à le lire en fesant bien attention de ne pas échapper le bol de sur ma tête.

Gaï: Hey Kakashi! c'est quoi ça? ça a l'air compliqué. on fait un défi? le premier qui arrive au porte!

Il me vole le bol qui me restait dans les mains, se le met sur la tête et part en courrant. Non mais j'y pense là... il est parti avec mes ramen? Ah non! je me met à courir pour le ratrapper. C'est qu'il cour vite Gaï! Je saute de toi en toi en essayant de récupérer mon bol. Je vois bientot les portes du village. Biensure, Gaî à proposé un défi dans lequel il est le meilleur! Il veut l'avantage sur moi! Il arrive avant moi et je tribuche sur une plache de bois qui apparu comme par magie devant mes pieds. Je tombe la tête la premier dans une flaque d'eau, qui elle aussi n'était pas supposé d'être là àmon humble avis.

Gaï: J'ai gagné!

Il me redonne le bol et je le remet sur ma tête. Vais-je être tranquille maintenant? Les gens dans la rue se retourne, certain même arrete leurs activités,ils rient ouvertement de moi. Je m'en contre fiche. Tant que je peut lire le Icha Icha paradise, je ferait n'importe quoi. Arrivé dans la chambre de Naruto, je lui donne les bol et je vais assire. Seulement, Naruto les mange pas. Lui et Yamato me regardent la bouche complètement ouvert et les yeux resortient de leurs orbites.

Kakashi: quoi?

Ils commencent à en pleurent même. Je croie qu'arriver comme ça je ne doit pas être trop trop crédible. Les cheveux en pagaille, tramper dela tête au pied et avec en plus, un ramen sur la tête. Mais pourtant, j'ai pas l'impression que c'était si drole que ça. non? Soudain, Naruto arrête de rire et prend sa tête entre ses main, je l'aisse mon livre et je m'approche.


End file.
